helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Genki no Nai Hi no Komoriuta / Nagaragawa no Hare
|producer = Tsunku |Last = GET ALONG WITH YOU 8th single (2003) |Next = DO MY BEST 10th single (2004) }} Genki no Nai Hi no Komoriuta / Nagaragawa no Hare (元気のない日の子守唄/長良川の晴れ; A Lullaby for Not So Cheerful Days / A Sunny Day by Nagara River) is Nakazawa Yuko's ninth single. It sold 4,375 copies in its first week and 5,352 copies overall, ranking at #42 on the Oricon music charts. Both tracks can be found on the albums Dai Nishou ~Tsuyogari~ and Legend. The PVs can be found on Legend. Tracklist #Genki no Nai Hi no Komoriuta #Nagaragawa no Hare #Genki no Nai Hi no Komoriuta (Instrumental) #Nagaragawa no Hare (Instrumental) Single Information ;Genki no Nai Hi no Komoriuta *Lyrics: Ueda Momiji *Composition: Kawaguchi Makoto *Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi ;Nagaragawa no Hare *Lyrics, Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Konishi Takao *Chorus: Inaba Atsuko Concert Performances Genki no Nai Hi no Komoriuta * Nakazawa Yuko Otona no Valentine Fanclub Tour in Seoul * Yuko Nakazawa Christmas Live Tour 2004 Winter ~Watashi ga Omou Konna Christmas~ Live DVD Nagaragawa no Hare * Nakazawa Yuko Otona no Valentine Fanclub Tour in Seoul * Yuko Nakazawa Christmas Live Tour 2004 Winter ~Watashi ga Omou Konna Christmas~ Live DVD [[Tsunku|'Tsunku']]’s comment about the single on its release date: One day, I thought, “It would be nice if Nakazawa had an elegant, country-waltz type song, so that she could express her gentleness as a grown-up woman like she is now.” For over a year, I’ve been talking to my staff, “From now on, I’d love to be able to collaborate with different writers so I can start creating different styles of sound. That would be really awesome.” This time, one of my staff, who knew about this conversation, suggested me to listen to a music called, “Genki No Nai Hi No Komoriuta”. I was taken by a big surprise. How gentle and calming the song was! “This direction is perfect for her!” and I began creating a demo tape right away. After creating a demo, I put on a provisional song myself. “Wow, what a beautiful feeling…I feel nostalgic, yet so fresh!” I told the director honestly about how I felt, and told Nakazawa, “With a relaxed mind, try to stay fresh, and I don’t want to attempt multiple takes. Instead, I’ll choose momentary great sound as a pass for the final recording” As a result, the song was completed naturally and wonderfully. The other day, I was in Kochi Prefecture, where my grandmother was from. There was a huge river called “Shimanto River”. The river was so grand, so beautiful and so awesome, I was really moved. A little while after when I was asked about the B-side of the single, I immediately answered, “River.”In mainland Japan, there are still lots of untouched nature left, so I was thinking about creating a song based on beautiful, unpolluted Nagara River. The character is a girl who decided to leave her hometown against her family’s wish and moved to a place by the river. As she feels warm sunshine, she recalls her childhood memories of her father who raised her by himself, and especially the images of him doing laundry, cooking, and playing with her. Nagara River is a very long river, and since Nakazawa is from Kansai region, she is familiar with it, so the song is also easily become familiarized by her. Additionally, this is a song you can do only short recording session per day, so I called her out in a few separate occasions, and made sure she completed discussing with the director before starting each session. When I created my own provisional song, I thought it was a really difficult to sing at first. I was unsure whether she was able to sing with only a few attempts, but it did become a wonderful song in the end. The actual recording session took place right after “Hello! Project” New Year’s concert, and I could tell she just soaked up a massive amount of energy from the fans. That’s why the recording sounded so beautiful and we only needed a few takes. She’s already in her 30s, and I’ve newly found her attraction.http://www.tsunku.net/producework.php?Music_ArtistID=78&@DB_ID@=255#01 References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Genki no Nai Hi no Komoriuta, Nagaragawa no Hare Category:Double A-Side Single Category:Nakazawa Yuko Singles Category:2004 Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:Solo Single Category:Inaba Atsuko Singles In